Deathly Magic
by LuminaLunii97
Summary: Harry Potter, Master of Death, was bored. He had been to multiple universes, looking for something interesting. Landing in a world with angels and demons and an ongoing apocalypse with two wayward brothers made Harry excited. Tagging along for the ride, Harry will change the story and save a few people along the way, maybe finding something or someone to finally hold onto.
1. Prologue

The Pineview hotel was filled with people dressed in flannel and leather jackets. Many others were dressed up as monsters like a scarecrow and clown. You could feel the excitement in the air. Carver Edlund, also known as Chuck Shirley, the anxious author these people came to see had just run out of the hotel as a young man in his early twenties came through the door, emerald eyes gleaming in amusement.

His hair was inky black, wild and seemed to be tangled in shadows. He wore black slacks, a green shirt that matched his eerily glowing eyes, and a long black coat. Many would compare it to a cloak. Sometimes if one looked at him peripherally, he'd disappear for a moment and then pop up again. On his right hand was a gold band with a deep black gem inside. Anyone who looked at it directly would feel a sliver of ice run down their spines, making them turn away quickly.

If one paid attention, they would probably see a piece of wood under the young man's right sleeve. Nobody did, of course, as they were focused on the convention tables and reenacting book scenes with their friends. The young man glanced around and smiled, moving off towards the bar as a young girl ran out of the building. He took a seat and ordered a shot, glancing around the room in interest.

"Fandoms are so odd," he muttered to himself, downing his drink.

"Yeah, this place has really become desperate if they're allowing these kinds of weirdos in now," the bartender said looking over at the young man, "you'd think these people would have more to do with their lives."

The young man glanced back at the door as two men came in with the author and girl who he was sure had no clue what was happening. He smirked as they took everything in and turned back to the bartender.

"Some of them are probably hoping the fantasies become a reality," he commented, taking a second shot, "too bad for them, that's probably true," he pulled out a fifty-dollar bill and slid it over to the bartender whose eyebrows shot up.

"Well then. Who should I thank for such a nice tip?" The young man smiled, standing up and walking towards the conference hall where all the fans were gathering.

"Harry, Harry Potter."

…

Harry made his way into the conference room and sat in a corner in the back. He glanced back to where the two hunters were staring intently at Chuck Shirley. Of course, Harry knew all about Sam and Dean.

Their story sucked worse than his own. At least he was only destined to die once. That one time was pretty boring, too. Harry doubted his universe really had any kind of physical hell, considering what he saw of Voldemort's soul. Sometimes he wished he had taken the train when given the option.

If he had, he wouldn't be stuck in the living universes, forever wandering. It wasn't all bad of course. He could still visit them or summon his friends when he wanted. They didn't really have much to do in the afterlife, the lucky bastards. Harry was just glad they could come in their younger ages as well. It was really awkward those last eighty, ninety years where they all grew old and he was stuck at how he looked once he turned twenty-five.

Of course, that opened up a whole bunch of questions that were answered after a dark side supporter decided to avenge their losing side. That was when Death himself had welcomed Harry at King's Cross. After explaining that Harry had impressed Death by collecting the Hallows and accepting his own demise, Harry had turned into what some in his realm called the Master of Death.

He didn't really order Death himself around, but he could tell reapers what to do and had many powers that he had yet to fully utilize. He was more of a friend to Death who was amused by him. Harry could probably stop people from dying if he truly wished, but he could not do it infinitely. Besides, his friends had lives to live and he really wasn't interested in Ginny after the war. Once he woke up, with the Hallows right next to him, he decided to not say anything.

It was better to just keep it a secret and move on once the time was right. It had helped that because of his new title, he could call upon his family and friends if he was ever lonely. They couldn't stay long, but he enjoyed seeing them nonetheless.

He did finally meet his parents and got to see the three Marauders brought together again. It was nice and also a bit depressing for many years as he felt very much alone. They were all content with their lives and afterlives. He was just trying to keep himself entertained.

He spent a long time travelling his world, even after his friends passed away. Once he became bored of that, Death told him of other universes, and he was intrigued. There were just so many. Some had magic like his while others has entities that were considered Gods, actual Gods.

Harry spent thousands of years traveling through universes and seeing the differences. He was intrigued that so many worlds seemed to hold a similar timeline and some even showed up in other universes as fictional stories. Death mused that they were probably written by people who had specific Seer powers. It would certainly make sense. It was interesting to see his own story popping up in some universes, even ones where there was no such thing as magic.

This universe, though, was a riot. There were angels and demons, a bunch of monsters, and even evil witches that made deals for their power. Harry thought it was cute. They were apparently going through an apocalypse and the two brothers, who were beginning to glare dagger at Chuck, were at the center of it all.

Learning that Death himself was physically locked away from the world was hilarious. Harry could barely stop laughing long enough to hear the story about the God that created the world and everything in it.

Death had told him that recently the angel known as Lucifer had been freed and had let out Death's "siblings" in that world. War, Famine and Pestilence. Harry was quite relieved he had never met them, especially the last one. Death didn't seem to care so much about them, more annoyed by their antics than anything.

As Harry had jumped into the universe, he was instantly surrounded by the souls that were passing through the veil or near the edge. It was something he had taken a long time to get used to. He could feel all the souls traveling through Death. They were all so different from each other; he was fascinated once he could understand what he saw and felt.

Souls came in so many different sizes and brightness. Some were warm, some cold. While there wasn't always a Heaven and Hell in each universe, you could tell how good a person was by how warm their soul was.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts as the first panel ended and the brothers walked out of the room, obviously annoyed. Harry smirked and walked out of the room, looking around the place. He could feel multiple spirits in the building, three of which were incredibly cold.

He glanced up at the eldest spirit who was standing at the top if the stairs. Her soul wasn't very cold or very warm. She was holding on tightly to a young boy were soul was bright and warm with innocence. She stared around the lobby, glaring in all the corners.

Harry wondered if she was looking out for the cold souls. He certainly would be. Harry watched as everyone reacted to a deafening scream, running up the stairs, the two hunters being the fastest. He snorted as the actress started talking, sighing and going over to the bar.

It didn't take long before the brothers ended up the bar, Sam taking a seat next to him. He ordered a beer as Dean ordered a shot and Harry smiled at the bartender, handing over some cash.

"Their drinks are on me," he said. Dean glanced over suspiciously before turning back to the ghost actress to flirt. Sam picked up his beer taking a gulp.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem, seems like you could use it," Harry commented.

"You have no idea," Sam drawled.

"Not enjoying the convention?" Harry asked, smiling at Sam who had pulled out his phone.

"Not a fan," he said before looking over hesitantly, "are you?" Harry shook his head.

"Never read these before," he stated, making Sam sigh in relief.

"Great, don't ever do it," he said derisively. Harry shrugged, ordering himself a beer as the brothers noticed a scared fan running out. He smirked, taking a sip from his glass.

Harry glanced around, stretching his back, figuring out what to do to pass the time. He supposed he could go do a little ghost hunting. He could see what the creepy little kids were up to. Nodding to himself, he headed back upstairs, content to pass the time.

…

While the Winchesters were coming back from burning bones, Harry had made his way lazily back downstairs. He had felt only one soul pass through to the other side. As he hit the last step, the mother appeared in front of him, distressed.

"Those naughty children!" she screamed. Harry looked at her curiously.

"Huh, guess they burned the wrong bones, then," he commented, smiling over at the woman who was beginning to call for her son.

"He won't hear you," he said, making her turn back towards him, "he's on a different plane. Those other children have locked him there," her anger gave way to despair and she began crying.

Harry pat her back gently as Sam and Dean ran upstairs after the screaming actress. He figured he'd let them work it out and see what happened. The ghost clung to his jacket, not really thinking about how she was touching him. Her poor child was stuck in this wretched place with those evil children.

Harry held her hand and led her away from the lobby. He wasn't concerned about people noticing him, especially since the hunters were about to corral everyone into the conference room. Harry felt a soul very close by pass through and sighed. So, the ghosts managed to catch someone.

He paid no mind to the people being herded, not even when Dean and the girl went back into the study to confront the children. He spent that time comforting the distraught mother, watching the fanboys and Sam try to get through the door.

It only took a little while longer before he felt the children's souls pass over. He smiled as the little boy popped up in front of them. He was no longer missing half his scalp and grinned as he saw who was in front of him.

"Mommy!" he yelled, hugging her happily.

She excitedly hugged him back as a brown haired, brown eyed woman in a suit emerged into existence. Harry smiled over at her.

"Tessa, I believe these two are ready to go," he said happily.

She smiled and nodded holding her hand out, which the mom took, holding her son close. All three faded out and Harry walked away, moving into the crowd of people that had just left the conference hall.

He continued to watch the Winchesters and friends as they made their way out of the hotel. He listened in on their conversation about the colt and some demon, intrigued about their plan.

Maybe he could keep tabs on them for now. See what they planned to do. It sounds like it'd at least be entertaining.


	2. Chapter 1

To be honest, Harry had completely forgotten about keeping watch on the Winchesters by the time they found the colt. He was enjoying himself going around the world. It was so similar to his and yet so different. Honestly, the parallel universes could get very confusing if he didn't pay attention.

He walked through some random small town in Germany that was untouched by most of the world's issues. It was peaceful. He smiled when Tessa appeared next to him, walking with him. He held out his arm and she took it happily.

"Lucifer is freeing Death tonight," she said excitedly.

"Oh? Nice to know his temper tantrum is good for something," Harry mused. Tessa nodded happily.

Of course, the reapers would be happy that Death was being "freed" here. It had been many years since they got to see their father and creator. Many of them were excited to get to see Harry, as well. They looked up to him as someone that had gained Death's respect and part of his power.

"There is a problem with the devil letting Death out of course. I doubt he'd do it without some kind of plan," Harry pointed out. Tessa furrowed her brow in thought before her eyes widened in shock.

"He going to bind him?" She asked incredulously. Harry shrugged.

"He can try. I doubt Death will fight very hard against the ritual if it'll let him be free. We can always unbind him later. He needs to come out to lock Lucifer back in the cage anyways," Harry told her.

Tessa nodded in understanding, resuming the walk quietly for a bit.

"The Winchesters are getting the colt from Crowley to kill the devil," Tessa commented, unconcerned. Harry snorted in amusement.

He had forgotten about them. He couldn't believe just how many times those two die.

"That's cute. Just them?" he asked, offhandedly.

"No, they have two other hunters, a mother and daughter, and an angel," she explained.

"Oh, a rebel angel. My favorite kind," Harry commented happily.

"There's only one," Tessa pointed out, but Harry waved it off.

"Semantics," Harry looked over and grinned, "well I guess I should go and see Death. Want a ride over?" Tessa smiled and agreed.

It wasn't that hard to figure out where. He just had to follow the hundreds of reapers that were gathering in a small town in Missouri. As they appeared, many of the reapers turn towards them, nodding their heads to Harry in respect.

"Well isn't this a party," Harry exclaimed, laughing at how serious they all were, "I'm just happy Death will stop complaining to me about this world."

He saw some of the reapers start to smile. He grinned in victory.

"You all might as well listen to Lucifer for now. Once Death is freed, it won't matter much. Just don't talk about me, obviously. I don't need some angsty angel after me," Harry ordered.

All the reapers nodded in acquiescence. Satisfied, Harry and Tessa leaned against one of the buildings. Well, Harry did. Tessa also stood staring off towards the forest in excitement.

"Lucifer is heading this way with a demon," Tessa commented lightly, not that it was necessary. Harry could feel them moving closer with a bunch of hellhounds as well, "the Winchesters will be here soon as well."

Harry hummed to himself in contemplation, glancing around the town.

"I guess I'll just watch and see. They're entertaining enough. Maybe I'll tag along with them if it's interesting enough. They can't stop the ritual anyways," Harry said, glancing towards the road leading into town. Tessa nodded, heading from Harry to wait for Death. Harry vanished from sight, even from the angels.

It didn't take long before two cars pulled into the town, parking along the main street. The two brothers in their impala and their friends and angel riding a truck behind them. Harry watched as they split, following the angel first.

When they parked and got out, Harry was intrigued to see the mother and daughter come out. The angel got out, staring around at the reapers, obviously they didn't know why the devil was there. He went off and Harry walked near the human duo, staring in interest at the daughter.

She was pretty with dirty blonde hair and warm brown eyes. They carried guns as they met up with the brothers and proceeded to inform them about the reapers. Harry glanced off to where the two angels were at, unconcerned.

Harry saw the demon and hellhounds move out as the group started walking. Harry watched the interaction, noting that Dean Winchester did seem uncomfortable about the hellhounds. Probably something to do with his time in Hell.

As they all began to run, Harry followed all of them, eyebrows rising as the daughter, Jo, ran back for Dean, getting mauled in the process. Harry frowned, speeding up with eh group and waving away the reapers who were moving towards the obviously weakening soul of the girl.

He went into the hardware store with them, glaring at the hellhounds. Many of them paused, unsure of why they felt Death so close to them.

He watched as they secured the store and tried to patch up the girl, though he knew it wouldn't work. Harry jumped up on the counter, staring at the girl in interest. He could tell she was in horrible pain. He couldn't really do much for that, though. It was intriguing that she didn't seem afraid. The last person he knew who wasn't scared of death was himself.

He listened as they talked to the man called Bobby over the radio. He went and sat down next to Jo, pressing lightly on her wound, though she felt nothing. He sighed sadly. No matter how many times he saw death, he never truly enjoyed watching others go. It was painful and messy.

Harry was impressed with Bobby figuring out what was happening just from the number of reapers. He's obviously been researching a lot. Harry snorted at Dean's snark. He stood back up as the others surrounded Jo.

Harry was surprised by both sides arguing about the plan. He was incredibly impressed by Jo's plan of self-sacrifice. That didn't mean he liked it. He frowned as her plan was definitely more logical than anything the others could come up with.

He watched unsurely as the mom fought to get Jo to reconsider, but they began building the bombs, nonetheless. He could feel Jo's soul growing stronger on his side of the veil, making him become anxious. He really did not like this.

Her soul was warm, he noticed. Not perfectly, but it was a nice soul. His eyes glowed as he looked at it directly. He was shocked, and a little excited, to see her soul was the color, the exact color, of his eyes.

Killing Curse green had hardly ever been a beloved color in his original world. He had seen plenty of souls that were green, but none had been as bright or chilling as his eyes. He stared entranced as her soul fluctuated between the veil. He didn't stop staring until Tessa came into the building.

He blinked and noticed the Winchesters saying their goodbyes to Jo. Tessa looked at him curiously, obviously noting his odd mood.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked. Harry shrugged noncommittedly.

As the mother, Ellen, sat down next to Jo, Harry could tell she had no plans of leaving her daughter. Harry frowned harder, crossing his arms.

"How annoyed do you think Death would be if I tweaked a few things?" Harry muttered to Tessa.

She looked closer at him and then glanced over at Jo. She was a strong supporter of everyone going when their time was up. It was something a reaper lived by. There was a balance. Even with the apocalypse throwing it out of whack in this world, there were plenty of universes to fix it.

"I think you'll have to find out yourself," she answered, already knowing she wasn't going to be needed here.

Harry sighed and nodded. As the boys left, Ellen unlocked the doors and set the bombs. Jo's soul faded even more into Harry's realm and he hoped to himself that he wasn't going to regret this.

…

Jo closed her eyes, expecting darkness to envelope her. She was surprised when she opened them to see the hardware store. She was standing above her own body, watching her mom move incredibly slow. Her mind was a mesh of thoughts, unsure of what to think.

"Don't worry, time is slowed down here. You have a few minutes for your decision," Jo jumped in surprise at the voice, turning towards it.

She was surprised to see a handsome man probably only a few years older than her. His eyes shined with a mix of sadness and amusement which had her more confused. His cloak blew in a nonexistent wind, parts of it disappearing and reappearing. Her thoughts were interrupted when he laughed.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"That's the question isn't it? We're here and yet we're not," Harry answered mysteriously. Jo wasn't impressed, watching as the doors to the store began to open.

"Why am I still here?" Her eyes began to glisten as her mom started crying. She hated seeing her mom sad, especially knowing what was about to happen.

"That's my fault really. I've decided to interfere. Death won't mind. He'll be too busy shaking off the devil once he's free," Harry explained. Jo looked over incredulously.

"I will, of course, give you the choice of staying or going. You can choose to let this play out or I can save both you and your mom. It's entirely up to you," he glanced at the hellhounds who were halfway across the store, "I'd make your choice quick, though. It'll be much easier to save your mom if she doesn't die first." Jo looked at him suspiciously.

"Are you a demon? Who are you?" She questioned rapidly. Harry snorted.

"As if I'd ever stoop so low as that. No, I haven't even died properly," Harry paused, glancing at her and smiling, "I go by many names, though I guess I'll let you call me Harry. It's what my parents named me, after all."

"Is this some kind of deal, Harry?" Jo asked, still unsure of what was happening. Harry shook his head, amused.

"No, not a deal. I won't ask for anything, though I may pop in sometimes for company," he smirked mischievously, "it's always nice to spend time around pretty ladies," ignoring Jo's reddening cheeks he continued, "besides, I like your group. You're all very entertaining."

Jo looked at her mom, thinking through her options. Honestly, it was an easy decision, she just wasn't sure she wanted to take the chance.

"I'd decide soon. I'd rather not have to fix your bodies after an explosion," Harry commented idly, appearing entirely unrushed.

Jo took one more look at her mom before staring back at Harry, nodding in acceptance. She didn't know who he was or even trust him, but if he was sincere maybe he'd help out more than this.

"Brilliant," Harry grinned.

Time quickly sped back up, Harry taking Ellen and Jo's body to the other side of town just as Ellen pushed the trigger. The store exploded, but only the hellhounds suffered.

Ellen was passed out, unaware of what was happening as Harry pressed his hand once again against Jo's side. Jo watched in morbid fascination as her body healed. Harry stood back up, walking over to Jo's soul.

"You ready to go back to the world of the living?" Harry glanced around, "well, properly anyways?" Jo laughed slightly and nodded.

He smirked, bending down and kissing her cheek. She would have punched his arm in retaliation if she hadn't felt her very soul being pulled. Her vision darkened and she knew nothing more.

Harry sat on the roof, content to wait until they both woke up. He repaired Jo's shirt and cleaned the blood off her body, glancing over as Ellen gasped and sat up.

…

Ellen opened her eyes to a dark blue sky, confused. As she sat up, she sucked in a breath, shocked at seeing Jo next to her.

"Jo!" She cried out, tears coming to her eyes as she realized her daughter was breathing.

 _This must be Heaven_ , she thought.

Jo's eyes fluttered open as she weakly wrapper her arms around her mom. She was relieved to note that there was no pain. A glance around told her it was all real. She really was alive again.

"Mom," she croaked out, trying to catch her breath. Ellen leaned back, before doing a double take.

They were still in Carthage. She could see the hardware store, still up in flames from the bomb. Her mind whirled, trying to put it all together, not sure what had happened.

"Yes, this must be a bit disorienting, but I do believe I should take you somewhere farther away. You do not want to be here when Death is released," Ellen jumped at the voice, turning in shock.

She stared at the young man who was watching them with a smile. Her grip tightened around Jo as she turned towards the stranger, too.

"Thank you," Jo said sincerely, "what about Dean and Sam?"

"Mmm, Lucifer won't hurt them. I'm sure your little rebel angel will get them out before it's too late. Now, where can I take you?" he inquired looking at them both.

"Wait, wait, you know him? How are we still here?" Ellen asked her daughter who looked at her unsurely.

"His name's Harry," Jo started, "and he sort of…brought us back to life?" Ellen's eyes narrowed. Harry held a hand up.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure you have questions, but I'd really rather get you out of here first. Where can we go?"

"Bobby's," Jo answered immediately. Harry skimmed her mind, quickly figuring out where that is and nodded.

He touched both their arms and they were all instantly in Bobby's study. Bobby jumped in his chair, pulling a gun on them faster than Harry thought was possible. He paused as he noticed Jo and Ellen on the ground, pointing the gun towards Harry specifically, now. Harry just smirked.

"Well that was uncomfortable," Jo groaned, holding her stomach.

"What was that and what are you?" Ellen asked.

"That was apparition. It's uncomfortable the first few times. You get used to it though and it's quick," Harry looked around in interest at all the books, "this is a nice set up. How do you get books so old?" Harry asked.

Bobby didn't answer, glaring suspiciously before looking back at Jo and Ellen who didn't have much to say either. Bobby reached over to a flask of holy water, splashing some on Harry. Nothing happened other than Harry looking mildly offended, though his eyes were sparkling. They definitely didn't twinkle; he refused to have twinkling eyes.

"I assure you, sir, that I am not a demon. Nasty little things, though some can be entertaining," he said, his British accent thickening.

Harry glanced around, picking up a silver knife from the table, remembering this was another thing about monsters. He sliced his hand, showing them all that he bled normally. Of course, it didn't help his case when the wound closed instantly, but he wasn't too concerned. They couldn't kill him anyways.

"As much as I can't wait to divulge my story, I'm going to wait for the other three to pop in first. That way I don't have to repeat myself," Harry jumped up on the desk gracefully, swinging his legs unconcernedly.

Bobby really wanted to shoot first and ask later, but Jo shook her head for him to wait. He unwillingly agreed, but kept the gun trained on the stranger. Ellen took Jo to the kitchen for a drink as Harry paged through one of Bobby's mythology books.

It only took about an hour and a lot of awkward silence that Harry didn't seem bothered by before the Winchesters and their angel appeared in the room, the two humans looking a little shell-shocked.

Harry watched as Dean leaned against the window and Sam stared down at the ground, concerned.

"Death was released," Cas intoned unceremoniously.

"Don't beat yourselves up; that would have probably happened either way," Harry commented.

All three jumped and looked over, finally noticing the other three in the room that definitely should not be considering they didn't know one and the other two should have been dead. Dean and Sam were looking at Jo incredulously. She looked perfectly healthy and unharmed.

"You were dead," Dean said bluntly.

"She was," Harry sighed.

They all looked at him, Castiel's eyes narrowing. Harry smirked at him.

"Hello little angel," he wiggled his fingers in a wave, "grapevine says you've gone rogue. Have for months. How's that working out for you?" Dean stepped closer, pointing the colt at Harry's face.

"Who and what are you?" He demanded. Harry tilted his head, looking at the colt curiously.

"Actually, can you shoot me? I want to know if it'll work," Harry said genially.

Dean's hand dropped in surprised, quickly going back up. Everyone stared at him in shock. Jo took a step forward, but Ellen pulled her back.

"You do realize that this is the colt that can kill anything? Well, almost anything…" Sam muttered, remembering they just learned that hard truth. Harry shrugged.

"Eh, I'll take my chances. I have a lot of leeway with death," Harry stated simply, looking pointedly at Jo, "as I've already shown."

"It's true," Jo said quickly, "he brought me back."

Castiel stared intently at the man, trying to figure out just what he was, but he got nothing. He seemed like just another human, even though Cas could feel some kind of power emanating from him. Dean glanced at the angel.

"Cas, what is he?"

"I don't know," Cas answered, confused. Harry huffed.

"How rude, I am not a "what." I'm a person just like you. I was even human once, you know," Harry muttered petulantly.

"Once," Sam stated, "but not anymore."

Harry looked over at the devil's vessel. He smirked, sliding off the desk, making everyone else tense up.

"Ah, you got me. However, what I am is way above your pay grade, Sam Winchester. I do respect what your little group is doing, though. Very noble, trying to save the world. It reminds me of my original life," Harry said, eyes becoming distant, a fond smile on his face.

The others exchanged glances. Jo knew she should be suspicious, but she also knew that Harry hadn't actually asked for anything. He didn't seem to care one way or the other, but he helped them. That was worth something to her.

"You guys, he saved me and my mom," Jo said, "I think it's worth hearing him out."

Dean glanced over, before turning back to Harry. He sighed, lowering the gun, slightly.

"Okay, then why'd you do it? Why help them?" He asked. Harry smiled over at Jo then back to Dean.

"Ah, that's because I like you guys. You're interesting. You're up against thousands of demons and angels, many that want you either dead or stuffed full of divinity. You're fighting against fate. I can understand that. You aren't the only ones that have dealt with an annoying prophecy, before," Harry rambled, "besides, how could I not help out a pretty lady?" He winked at Jo who rolled her eyes.

"So, what, you're doing this for fun?" Bobby asked incredulously. Harry shrugged.

"Sure, something like that. Besides, now that Death is released, he's going to be nagging me. If I help you guys out occasionally, I can get away for a bit," Harry explained, ignoring how most of them stiffened again.

"You know Death?" Castiel asked, alarmed.

"Oh yes, for many years," Harry smirked, "he likes to pretend I don't exist when he's annoyed with me, but yeah I know him. I knew him long before this world was even a thought in your father's mind."

Harry enjoyed the deafening silence that permeated the air after that statement. Obviously, that was too much information for some of them. Harry hummed, unconcerned, standing up and walking over to Jo and Ellen as everyone stared, unsure what to do.

"Well as fun as this has been, Death has just been released here. He'll be angry if I don't at least say hi. I'm sure I'll see you all around again, probably sooner than you think," Harry grinned, leaning closer to Jo who was close to decking him if he tried to kiss her again.

"I'll see you around pretty lady," Harry laughed lightheartedly as Jo flushed slightly, Ellen pulling her closer.

As Harry disappeared, Cas tried to follow, but could find no hint of where the man had gone. Cas shook his head as everyone turned to him. Everything was summed up pretty nicely by Dean.

"Well, shit."


	3. Chapter 2

Harry looked around the small town as the weather picked up. He could taste death in the air as clouds began to gather around the area. The reapers had all left, save a few that were surrounding an older man in a dark suit with a cane. Harry grinned as he walked over.

"Oh, Death," Harry sang out, making the older man huff.

"Hadrian," Death replied. Harry grimaced at the name,

"Not cool," he complained, but Death only smirked. Harry rolled his eyes before smiling.

"Welcome to the Apocalypse," Harry intoned dramatically, bowing his head before abruptly breaking into laughter.

Death sighed but smiled lightly when Harry pulled him into a quick hug. The reapers were all string wide-eyed, unused to such informality around their creator. Tessa would have struck the person down for assuming such familiarity, except she knew Harry had some kind of close friendship with her creator.

"What mischief have you been up to already?" Death asked, eyebrow raised. Harry stared at him innocently.

"Mischief? Me?" He asked, pointing to himself, eyes wide. Death rolled his eyes and Harry grinned before shrugging.

"I only stopped two deaths, a mother and daughter, who were in town earlier with those Winchester brothers," he answered blithely. Death narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Ellen and Jo Harvelle?" he inquired, looking almost curious. Harry nodded in confirmation.

"Ah," Death mused, glancing at Harry curiously, "the girl's soul that looks like your eyes. An interesting color, no doubt."

Harry's eyes narrowed as he watched the entity, who was radiating a hint of smugness.

"How did you know that?" Harry asked suspiciously.

Death only hummed, glancing around the town disdainfully.

"Really what a common place to be unblocked. You would think that bratty angel would have tried someplace more interesting," Death began walking, the reapers following him. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I doubt Lucifer cares about anyone's preferences besides his own," he argued. Death waved a hand dismissively.

"So, why don't you show me around?" Death asked/ordered.

Harry sighed, but smiled, glad to have a friend back and started describing this old new world to Death.

…

Bobby and Ellen were reading in his library, searching through biblical references. Sam and Dean were off in some hospital helping out an old hunter.

"Have you found anything?" Bobby grunted.

"No, there are no references to a friend of Death anywhere," Ellen said, frustrated.

"I highly doubt there would be," said an amused, semi-familiar, voice.

Bobby and Ellen both looked up in shock to see Harry leaning against a bookshelf, eyes roaming over the titles. Bobby made for his shot gun automatically as Harry turned to them. His lips twitched.

"You can hold it if it makes you feel bet, but I doubt it'd do much other than hurt for a moment," he consoled. Bobby grimaced.

Ellen watched the boy, noticing he had on a different outfit. A pair of ratty jeans and a flannel shirt. Harry looked down at himself.

"Ah, yes, I wanted to see what it was like to dress like a hunter. I haven't worn jeans since I was a teen. Honestly, they're pretty comfortable," Harry mused.

The sound of tires on gravel got Harry's attention and they all listened until the front door opened, showing Jo carrying grocery bags. She was looking at the bags as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Mom! Bobby! I'm back!" she called out, not noticing the other person in the room until she came out of the kitchen. She paused and stared at Harry who only smiled.

"Oh, it's you," she stated unsurely. Harry was amused.

"Yes, me," he answered, "nice seeing you again, Jo," his smiled turned flirtatious as Jo rolled her eyes.

"What're ya doin' here?" Bobby asked, staring at the man suspiciously. Harry shrugged.

"I got bored. You can only try so many pizza places before you get tired of it," Harry rolled his eyes, "honestly, you'd think Death would have known most of it would be the same as other universes, but _no_ , he just has to prove me wrong. I'm going to be eating salad for months to counteract all that grease," Harry lamented as the others stared in bewildered horror.

"Death eats pizza?" Ellen asked faintly. Harry sighed theatrically.

"The man hardly stops eating it, honestly. If I didn't know he was never human, I would have guessed he was Italian in a past life."

Harry either didn't notice or didn't care about the consternation on their faces. He suddenly clapped his hands together, making them all jump.

"So," he said loudly, "where are the boy wonders? Rumor says they've shut themselves in an insane asylum, but I find that to be a bit of an extravagant reaction to Death rising."

While none of them were entirely comfortable, Harry's nonchalance had seemingly worked as they all began relaxing a bit as he kept talking. On Jo's part, she was never really afraid, though she was still confused by what exactly he was.

Harry looked at the books in their hands curiously.

"Why are you researching about me, anyways? Shouldn't you focus on sending angel boy back to time out?" Harry asked, unconcerned with the choking sounds coming from the older two.

Jo glanced at her mother and Bobby in mild concern. She knew they were trying to find out what Harry was, but she was sure Bobby wanted to know how to kill him, just in case. She didn't think that would go down well with Harry. Honestly, it wouldn't go down well with anyone.

Harry's lips twitched, reading their expressions. Not their minds, because he wasn't an asshole who thought himself entitled to other people's thoughts like a few others he used to know.

"Going by what I know about hunters, you probably want details on what I can do," he paused before smiling slightly, "and how you can kill me if needed."

"We weren't," Ellen start but Harry shook his head.

"No, it's fine, I get it. I did something none of you find normal. I'd want to know more about the person who brought back the dead as well if it wasn't myself," he placated.

Jo and Ellen relaxed as Bobby got a curious glint in his eye. Harry stared back at the older hunter, a bemused smile on his face. He glanced down at the wheelchair, cocking his head.

"I can fix you, if you trust me enough," Harry offered lightly.

Bobby's eyes widened as he stared down at his legs. Uncertainty flashed in his eyes before glancing back up at the boy, who really didn't look older than his early twenties.

"How?" he asked suspiciously. Harry hummed, holding out his hand as a glass vial filled with a bright blue liquid formed.

"This is called a potion," Harry explained, "you can call it magic though it has nothing to do with your little demon deal witches. You could say this is a type of natural magic. It's from my original world and can repair the damage in your spine."

"What do you want for it?" Bobby asked warily. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe you not hurting your spine a second time. That would be annoying and a waste of a good potion," Harry stated calmly.

"Why should I trust you?" Bobby asked, longing and distrust warring inside.

Harry smiled wistfully.

"How about I tell you a story? And then you can decide if you want to take it," Harry offered.

All three glanced at him unsurely, though weren't entirely opposed. He waved Ellen and Jo to sit down as a black stool materialized behind him. They stared incredulously at the stool while Harry made himself comfortable.

"So, we begin our story with a young witch named Merope…"

…

"And so, the boy kept the wand, stone and cloak, moving from one universe to another while annoying Death to…well you get the point," Harry finished an hour or so later.

There was a long silence as the others just stared at him before Ellen got up and went to the kitchen. When she came back, she was carrying bottles of whiskey and three glasses. Still saying nothing, she poured them each a glass and knocked hers back like Bobby. Harry only looked amused.

"So, you want the potion?" Harry asked innocently, holding out the vial.

Bobby shot him a glare, but took it from his hands, staring dubiously before knocking it back. The face he made had Harry snickering.

Bobby felt a warmth move down his body, encircling his lower back and legs. When the sensation was over, Ellen and Jo watched avidly as he began to slowly move his legs, standing up and taking a step. His breath left him as he stared at his legs for a moment.

"Thank you," he said gruffly, but sincerely. Harry smiled lightly.

"No problem," he commented blithely, "Enjoy them. I know your angel is a bit cut off for now, so I figured this might help you out a bit."

Jo stared at Harry, gratefulness and confusion welling inside her.

"Why tell us all that?" Jo asked. It obviously very personal to him. Harry shrugged.

"Everyone needs a back story, right? Now you have mine. Learn from it what you wish. I haven't got much to do and you're all the most interesting people around at this moment. If I make myself interesting, you'll let me be around more," he explained nonchalantly. All three gave him weird looks.

"You just…told us your plan, though," Jo pointed out.

"But you're still interested, aren't you?" Harry grinned flirtatiously at her. Jo snorted, shaking her head.

The conversation was paused as Bobby's phone rang. He picked it up, glancing away from them.

"Alright, well, get back here quickly," Bobby glanced at Harry, "we have a visitor."

He hung up the phone as Harry stared at him, eyebrow raised.

"Sam and Dean," Bobby grunted out.

"Ah, boy wonders," Harry nodded his head thoughtfully. Jo smirked at the name.

"So," Harry hopped up on Bobby's desk, much to man's annoyance, "what do we research now?"

…

Sam stared at the mirror in dismay, poking the unfamiliar face once again before he went downstairs. He had no clue who the teen was, but he hoped Dean would listen to his messages soon. He was about to leave when laughter filled the room. He whirled around defensively, only to watch in shock as the man named Harry kept laughing, clutching at his sides.

"Oh, wow, what an interesting new look Sammy Winchester," Harry choked out. Sam scowled at the name before jolting.

"You know it's me?" he asked frantically. Harry smiled, incredibly entertained.

"Of course, your body may be switched but the soul doesn't lie. I was popping in to check on you and your brother. Imagine my surprise when I find your brother with someone completely different inside you," Harry snickered again, glancing around the room, "bit of a downgrade there, Sam, not going to lie."

"You need to tell Dean," Sam said hurriedly, "I don't know why this happened, but we need to switch back. The kid's been playing with Satanist crap."

Harry glanced over at the pentagram and knife curiously.

"Man, your world is so cliché," Harry said, amused, "you'd think people would be more creative."

Sam watched, frustrated, as Harry continued to look around the room, seemingly unconcerned as Gary's mother called up for him again. Harry's lips twitched.

"You should go down. Don't worry about Dean, he's not going to die in the next few days at least," Harry said reassuringly, though it didn't seem to improve Sam's mood as he went downstairs.

Sam didn't see Harry the rest of the day until after he was knocked out. Harry, for his part, was busy calming down an angry mother-that-wasn't who was still grieving for her child. He didn't realize something was wrong until he felt the demonic energy entering the town.

He came into the room just as the demon left the teenage boy on the ground. Harry raised an eyebrow, looking at Sam when the demon was gone.

"Well I doubt he'll be going to heaven," Harry commented. Sam glanced over, glaring at the man.

"Where have you been?!" he asked.

"I was doing ghost therapy," Harry said like it was obvious. Sam gave him an incredulous look. Harry rolled his eyes, waving his hand.

The ropes fell away and Sam got up and made for the door before being grabbed by the arm. Sam glanced around angrily at Harry, ready for a tirade but never made a sound as he suddenly felt himself being squeezed down uncomfortably.

He sprawled on the ground wherever they landed to the sound of latin which promptly stopped when they were noticed.

"Who…?" Gary looked at his body and the man standing next to it as the demon turned around.

Harry looked around curiously, eyes lingering on the demon that was staring at him, confused. He waved his fingers at the thing.

"Hello there," Harry grinned, "you seem a bit far away from home," he commented.

The demon narrowed its eyes, beginning to move forward, only to stop in agitation when it realized it couldn't move at all. Harry nodded solemnly as it began to struggle with invisible binds.

"Yeah, I'd rather not let you kill them," Harry informed the thing. Dean and Sam watched a bit fascinated, if they were honest. Gary was just confused by who this was.

"What are you?" the demon asked angrily. Harry huffed.

"Seriously? I'm a _person_. Why is everyone always so disrespectful? I have feelings, too!" Harry grouched defensively.

He walked over to the possessed girl, looking her up and down.

"How is it your angel friends do this again?" Harry asked, making the demon struggle more. Much to its horror, it couldn't leave the meat suit. Harry looked thoughtful before smiling brightly.

"Ah, yes, something like this," Harry placed his palm on the girl's forehead.

Unlike the angels, there was no bright light, nothing dramatic or extraordinary happened, the demon was there and then it was gone, a last breath sighing in the wind, much like death.

The girl collapsed as Harry picked her up, laying her on a bed.

"Is she..." Gary gulped, but Harry shook his head.

"Your friend is fine, she won't remember the possession. A little gift from me," Harry glanced over at the two mismatched souls, "now, what to do with you."

Dean and Sam glared over at Gary, still piloting Sam's body, who quickly backed away.

"Now, let's not get violent here," Gary begged, "I can switch us back."

"Then do it," Dean said, "now."

"I need my book," Gary stated, glancing at Sam who frowned.

"It's at your friend's house," Sam told him.

"No need," Harry said, pulling the very large book out of his very small pocket, making Gary gape.

As he reached for the book, Harry pulled back, tsking.

"No way am I giving this back to you, look at the mess you made," Harry scolded, mildly sarcastic.

"Then how?" Gary asked as the brothers watched Harry warily. Harry smirked.

"Fear not, young Satanist, souls are what I do best," Harry smirked as the boy made to protest.

As such, he tapped Sam and Gary on the shoulders, and both fell to the ground. Dean made for his brother, but stopped, unsure who was who. He glanced at Harry who motioned to Sam's body, who was waking up quickly.

As Dean went over to Sam, Harry went over to the young boy who was coming to. He crouched down, scanning the boy's soul before shaking his head.

"Seriously kid, you really should read the fine print when using this kind of magic. Does eternal damnation mean nothing these days?" Harry muttered, annoyed. Gary blinked, eyes widening in panic.

"Damnation?" he squeaked. Harry rolled his eyes, tapping Gary on the head, who yelped as a searing pain spread through him.

"There, now as long as you stay away from all that demon crap, you won't end up a demon's plaything, Harry informed him.

The brothers stared at him incredulously. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I did say souls were my thing, I've had years to learn about them," he reminded them.

They were quiet after that. When they girl woke up, Sam and Dean drove them over to Gary's house. Harry lounged in the back as they talked with the teenager. As they got back in and turned towards him, he grinned.

"So, where to next?" he asked excitedly. They stared at each other for a moment as Harry just stared at them. Sam sighed and Dean grumbled as they sped off, out of town with a bemused Harry jamming to Dean's music in the back seat.

…

Harry popped into Bobby's living room, startling the man, who pulled a gun. Harry stared, bemused, as the man huffed, putting it back down. Bobby watched as Harry hummed, rocking on his heels.

"Any reason why Sam and Dean are back in the past?" Harry asked nonchalantly.

"What?" Bobby deadpanned.

"Oh, you didn't know? Never mind, then. Where's Ellen and Jo?" Harry glanced around expectantly.

"They're on a hunt," Bobby grunted, "Now, what's this about Sam and Dean in the past?" Harry pulled out a book, flipping it to a random page.

"Oh, your little angel used a bunch of his power to follow some other angel to the past apparently. The reapers were all gossiping about it while Death and I were vacationing in the catacombs under Rome," Harry said blithely.

"What?" Bobby repeated, incredulous. Harry nodded eagerly.

"I know, right? The Paris catacombs are much better. Those spirits know how to enjoy their deaths," Harry lamented, "Why would I want to listen to philosophical analysis? I'm an entity that's been around for the rise and fall of universes. As if I need a lecture on the meaning of life," Harry grouched.

Bobby groaned in exasperation.

"Not that," he said, frustrated, "Sam and Dean. Why did they follow an angel?"

"I think it was something about saving their parents? No worries, though, they'll come back in a few minutes, completely unharmed. They've barely been gone a day," Harry informed him, squinting at the old Latin.

Bobby only stared at the man, wanting to smack him on the head, but not willing to test the entity just yet. He had a feeling there would come a time when he forgot self-preservation just to get some satisfaction, though. Harry closed the book decisively, smirking at the hunter's obvious frustration.

"So where are Ellen and Jo, exactly?" Harry asked curiously.

"Can't you just find them yourself?" Bobby grumbled at him.

"I could, but I really don't feel like it," Harry smiled sweetly, innocence radiating from him.

Bobby didn't buy it for a second…but he still answered.

"They went to deal with a vampire coven over in Forks, Washington," Bobby sighed.

Harry paused, snorted, and started laughing.

"Wow, that takes me back. Thank goodness yours don't sparkle," Harry said, disappearing from Bobby's library, leaving the man confused and annoyed.

" _Sparkle_?"


End file.
